In a shared computing environment, multiple users are accessing a common computer, such as a server, either directly or remotely via a network connection. Often in a shared computing environment most of the computer's files, programs, processes, and resources may be accessed or browsed by the users. However, certain files, programs, processes, and resources may be sensitive in nature and it may be desired to restrict users' access. Therefore, security measures are implemented on shared computers that attempt to provide isolation between users and thereby prevent one user from accessing another user's data and/or from performing any unauthorized actions. Currently, computer operating systems provide security features by which an administrator of a shared computer may configure each user (i.e., grant permissions or specify restrictions). However, there can be a great deal of complexity associated with using these security features. Therefore, the process of configuring the security settings of multiple users may be very difficult and time consuming.